


Breathe

by merildis



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some D/s elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merildis/pseuds/merildis
Summary: It's far too easy for them to get lost in each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramza/gifts).



> I was asked to write some smut, so here we are. If you're looking for plot, ya ain't gonna find it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hal is far too beautiful like this, torn open, bursting at the seams. David can’t keep his hands off him, and both of them are scrambling for each other, craving every bit of contact they can get. Dave can feel his pulse hammering under his skin, and Hal’s voice is breathless, needy in his ear. He pulls Hal back toward the bed until the mattress hits the back of his knees, letting himself fall backwards and bringing Hal tumbling with him.

“Come here,” David’s voice is low. He pulls Hal up by the collar of his shirt, pulls his body against his own, his leg slotting between Dave’s until his thigh is pressed snug against his cock, already straining against his jeans. Hal’s hands find purchase on Dave’s shoulders, hold on like a lifeline. Dave’s mouth is hot, hungry. Hal moans, grinds down against Dave and he sees stars behind his eyelids. “Let me fuck you,” Dave’s voice is a low growl in his ear.

“Please,” Hal gasps when David’s hand presses against his throat. Dave nips at his lower lip, then throws Hal onto his back, crawling over him. Hal’s fingers fumble at the buttons of Dave’s shirt, but he’s faster, pulling at Hal’s ratty old tee until he lifts his arms and lets him yank it off. It’s thrown somewhere Hal can’t see, and he can’t seem to care. God, David just wants to tear him apart like this, when he’s lying in front of him, chest heaving, skin flushed, looking at him with needy eyes.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” he murmurs into Hal’s ear and Hal nods, clawing at Dave’s back. Dave pulls away long enough to let Hal unbutton his shirt and shrugs it off before his lips are on his neck again, biting hard enough that Hal knows there’ll be purple bruises blooming on his skin by morning. Hal bites back a moan as David drags his tongue back over the tender skin. “Hey,” David breathes, looking up at Hal through thick lashes, “you don’t have to be quiet,” he watches a flush crawl across Hal’s cheeks and laughs against his heated skin.

Hal lets himself moan this time, eyes screwed shut as Dave takes his nipple into his mouth, tongue circling slowly, teasingly. “Dave,” he whines, his hand insistent in David’s hair, tugging him lower. Dave only moves his hands down in response, popping the button on Hal’s jeans and pulling back so he can slide them down his hips, pulling his briefs along with them. “Come on,” he rocks his hips up, desperate for friction, contact.

“Pushy,” David says flatly, though he flashes Hal a grin. He trails his fingers up Hal’s thigh, watches him suck in a breath in response. He shifts Hal’s legs apart with his other hand, eyes on his face as he raises his fingers to Hal’s lips. Hal opens his mouth easily, responsive under Dave’s touch, and the way his tongue flicks out to coat each of his fingers in turn makes Dave’s cock jump in response. Hal is staring at him with half-lidded eyes; there’s a smudge on his glasses but it’s worth it to make out the look on Dave’s face, dark and hungry.

With a wet pop, David pulls his fingers from Hal’s mouth and presses the first one at his entrance until he feels resistance, hole clenching in anticipation. “Good?” Dave raises an eyebrow and the moan Hal gives him in response is almost embarrassing. Dave leans in and claims his mouth for a hot moment as he pushes deeper, making Hal’s back arch, his cock pressing up against the coarse hair of David’s bare stomach. Dave laughs, breath hot against Hal’s lips, and shifts his hand a little lower, presses in a little further, wrist straining with the effort. He teases another finger at his hole and God, Hal opens so easily for him, shifts his legs wider, mewls plaintively in Dave’s ear.

“Fuck,” Hal gasps as Dave nuzzles at his jaw, feeling him laugh against his heated skin. Dave’s other hand, the one not preoccupied with working another finger into his ass, comes up to press against his throat, not enough to cut off his air but enough to make it difficult to swallow, and _fuck,_ that feels way better than it should. Hal lets out a thin, keening moan and rocks into David’s hand, fucking his fingers deeper. He crooks his fingers just right and Hal bucks against him, his other hand holding onto his shoulder, nails biting into his skin. It feels good, but he needs more, needs Dave to claim him, to fill him.

David gives an appreciative hum, “That’s a good boy,” he coos, and _that_ makes Hal moan in earnest, hand reaching between them to curl around his dick, ignored until then.

“Fuck me.”

“Hmm?”

“Come on, Dave, just – _ah_ – fuck me already!”

A sly smile. “What was that?”

“ _Please,”_ Hal whimpers, “please, Dave.”

“Good,” Dave gives him a winning smile and untangles himself from Hal’s limbs long enough to unzip his own pants and makes a show of dragging them slowly over his hips, watching Hal lick his lips eagerly. Having successfully kicked off his pants, he leans over Hal to retrieve the lube from the nightstand. He spreads it over his cock with little preamble and gives Hal another sloppy kiss, tongue exploring his mouth with a kind of lazy confidence. When he pulls back, Hal is panting, looking up at him through smudged glasses. There are fresh marks already joining the fading ones along his throat and collarbone, blooms of purple against pale skin, and David is struck for a moment by how _beautiful_ Hal is like this, desperate and panting beneath him. He wants to tear him apart piece by piece, until he’s crying, begging for it.

“I’m gonna fuck you up.”

“Please.”

And with that Dave pushes in, painfully slow. Hal feels _full,_ stretched already, and the low noise David makes in his ear sends chills down his spine. He rocks his hips forward, his legs coming up to wrap around Dave’s back, pulling him closer. He drags his fingers across the broad planes of Dave’s back, marvels at the corded muscle under his hands.  “God, Dave, that’s –“ He gasps as David pushes in farther, bottoms out inside him, “that’s _good._ ”

“Mm,” Dave hums, trailing kisses along his jawline. He digs his fingers into Hal’s hips and he knows it’s hard enough to leave bruises, Hal arching into his touch. He’s nearly sweating with the effort of keeping himself contained, wanting nothing more than to fuck him senseless, but Hal makes the prettiest little breathless noises when he fucks him nice and slow. So, he keeps up his torturous pace, waiting until Hal begs him for it.

Hal, predictably, squirms beneath him, eyes shut, chest heaving. “More,” he manages between gasps.

Pulling back, Dave grips Hal’s jaw in one hand, fingers strong and firm. “Look at me,” he growls.

Almost on instinct, Hal opens his eyes obediently, stares up at David’s hungry gaze. It's all he can do to keep them from fluttering closed again when Dave begins to fuck him in earnest, his thrusts rough, just painful enough to make him shudder. Hal's hand moves in time with his thrusts between their bodies, slick with pre. Dave leans in, his free hand finding purchase on the mattress next to Hal’s head, his other still on his jaw. Hal rakes his nails down Dave’s back and watches the way he shudders with his own sly little grin before he arcs up to kiss him, nails digging into his shoulders.

In retaliation, David’s hand slides lower until it's wrapped around the front of Hal’s throat and gives an experimental squeeze, enough to feel the wet movement as he swallows under his palm. “This good?” They've done this a hundred times at least, but he asks anyway, always thorough, always cautious. Hal nods, lets his hand fall from Dave’s shoulder to wrap loosely around his wrist instead, gives an encouraging squeeze. “Tap out if it’s too much.”

Hal inhales just before Dave tightens his grip, fingers pressing cruelly on the bruises left there last time, the sharp spark of pain like electricity down his spine. The lack of oxygen sets every nerve in Hal’s body on fire, makes his heart leap in his chest. David shifts his hips just a bit and _fuck,_ Hal’s back arches, his eyes snapping shut as a strangled noise tries to escape from his throat.

“Fuck, baby, that's it,” Dave’s voice is wrecked, a low rasp. He releases his hold just enough to let Hal gulp down another lungful of air, watches him shut his eyes again when the pressure returns and feels his pulse hammering beneath his fingers. He’s so tight, so hot around Dave’s cock, his body so responsive under his touch that David’s is pretty sure he could stay like this forever, with Hal squirming and moaning and bucking underneath him. “Hal,” he rasps, leaning close enough that Hal can feel his breath on his face, “open your eyes.”

Hal complies, but it's difficult to keep his eyes open when David is fucking him so thoroughly, every thrust bottoming out inside him. His vision sparks, mouth opening but the noise dies in his throat. Dave kisses him breathless, his hand still wrapped around his throat, his dick making him feel so full he can hardly stand it, the hand wrapped around his own cock faltering. David pushes him right to his limit and holds him there, Hal’s vision blurring, dark spots blooming in front of his eyes, blood roaring in his ears, and he’s just barely able to make out the almost cruel grin on Dave’s face between his failing vision and his smudged glasses. He’s just about to tap out when David releases him entirely, his hand sliding away from his throat and instead fisting in the sheets next to his head. Hal pants, sucking in air in desperate gasps, his hand fisting in the back of Dave’s hair, pulling him down into a sloppy, fevered kiss. “Fuck, Dave,” his voice is hoarse, he’s still panting into Dave’s mouth, “God, please…”

Dave can feel Hal clench around him, his breath coming in ragged gasps. He’s close, right on the edge, and Dave just _stops._ Hal whines, rocks against Dave’s hips, his hand on his cock working desperately. Dave grabs his wrist, pulls his hand back and Hal whimpers at the loss of contact, strains against David’s grip, but he has his wrist pinned to the bed now. “’Please’ what?”

Hal squirms, tries to fuck himself back on David’s cock but it’s not enough friction, not enough movement to be satisfying. “Please,” he gasps, any attempt to form a coherent sentence lost in his desperation, chest heaving, his free hand still tangled in Dave’s hair.

“Come on,” Dave hums, mocking Hal’s earlier nagging, “tell me what you want.”

“I…” Hal’s voice is shaking, tears welling up in eyes, desperate, aching. “Please, Dave, just… I- I want you to fuck me harder.” ~~~~

“Mmhmm, good boy.” With the pad of his thumb, Dave wipes a tear from Hal’s cheek. He’s finally got him where he wants him now, fucked-out and crying beneath him, skin flushed pink, bruises in the shape of his fingers and mouth all along his neck, his collarbone, his shoulders. Hal makes another breathy, needy noise, and Dave gives in, taking Hal’s cock in his own hand this time and pressing back into him, earning a moan. He reciprocates with a growl of his own and Hal pulls himself up with his arm slung around Dave’s neck and slots their lips together, melts into David’s touch. Between them, Dave’s hand moves rough and quick, and when he swirls this thumb over his tip Hal comes apart in his hands. “Fuck, that’s it,” David groans as he feels Hal tighten around him, shaking in his arms. Hal bends forward, sinks his teeth into the flesh of Dave’s shoulder and bucks into his hand, spilling over both their stomachs with a muffled cry.

Dave growls low, his thrusts turning erratic, Hal going boneless in his arms, dead weight against his chest. He moans weakly and Dave kisses his neck, his shoulders, his face, anywhere he can reach. “Dave,” Hal’s voice is still ragged, but he breathes David’s name against his skin. Everything is too hot and too sensitive, David’s cock dragging against his insides, still stretching him open. Dave shudders, and finally releases, groaning against Hal’s bruised skin and fucking his load into him.

They stay like that for a long, hot moment. “Mmm,” Dave nuzzles against Hal’s neck, then lays him back onto the bed, pulling out of him slowly.

Hal scrambles to the top of the bed and pats the pillow beside him invitingly. David grins and crawls after him, and they curl into each other reflexively, the closeness as easy and breathing. “I’m gonna look like shit in the morning,” Hal yawns, pausing to wipe his hand off on the sheets before pushing his glasses up with his knuckle.

Dave tangles his fingers in Hal’s hair lazily. “You like it,” he trails his fingers lower, over the bruises darkening already on Hal’s pale skin.

“Mm, beside the point,” He says flatly, his own hand finding the bite mark on Dave’s shoulder, “You’re gonna have a nice one too, though.”

David chuckles, presses a kiss to Hal’s forehead. “You got me pretty good with that one,” he reaches across Hal to retrieve his cigs and lighter from the nightstand where he left them, tapping one out of the pack and catching it between his teeth.

“Hey!”

“Come on, Hal,” his lighter clicks, but doesn’t ignite. “Just one?”

“You’re sleeping on the couch if you do.”

Dave sighs and sets his cigarettes and lighter back on the table. “Fine, fine,” he mutters, but the smile he gives Hal is warm, genuine. He dips down to kiss him, both of them pulling away just a little breathless, laughing.

“Mm,” Hal hums as he tries to wiggle his way under the comforter, “sleepy.”

Dave follows him under the covers, sidling up behind him and slinging an arm over his middle. He uses his other hand to push Hal’s hair away from his neck, leans in to brush his lips feather-light over the bruises there. He can feel Hal’s breathing even out under his hand, fingers splayed across his stomach.

“G’night, Hal.”

“Goodnight.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me over on [tumblr](http://metalgearraiden.tumblr.com/) for more sick memes!


End file.
